3 Geraçoes 3 Tempos
by Laslus
Summary: Quando um feitiço antigo traz elementos inesperados para o ano de 1996, Harry e seus amigos vão encontrar pessoas que eles nunca achariam que veriam de novo - e pessoas que eles não imaginavam que existiriam! Um acidente trás os marotos e alguns amigos e os filhos de Harry e seus colegas direto para o 6º ano (e direto para o clímax da guerra). (terá romance entre vários casais)
1. Prólogo - Uma ampulheta na parede

**Tempo Dos Marotos**

Lilian Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin; Alice Prewett e Frank Longbottom sozinhos na torre da Grifinória pela primeira vez desde que começaram o sexto ano. Era o feriado de natal, e a maioria dos alunos tinham ido passa-lo com a família, enquanto o restante brincava na neve nos campos de Hogwarts. Felizmente para o grupo, o sexto ano era um ano com menos carga horária se comparado com o quinto ou o sétimo ano, permitindo-os passar mais tempo juntos. Alice, a única não-Grifinória do grupo, já conhecia aquele salão mais do que o próprio salão da lufa-lufa.

—Vamos, meu Lírio, vai ser divertido!

James estava sentado na poltrona vizinha a de Lilian, e a ruiva revirou os olhos ao que deveria ser a milésima tentativa de a chamar num encontro. Ela havia percebido que, nesses últimos meses de aula que havia se passado, ele estava bem diferente. Continuava um idiota arrogante, é claro, mas ele parecia menos... bom, menos idiota arrogante e mais idiota divertido. É claro que isso não faria Lilian namorar ele, ela ainda não gostava nem um pouco dele.

—Para você é EVANS. — ela disse automaticamente — E eu já disse que não vou a Hogsmead com você!

— Vamos Lily, vai ser legal! — disse Alice, sentada no colo de Frank, olhando para Lily, implorando para ela ir.

— De que lado você está, Alice? — Disse Lily a fuzilando com os olhos...

—Do que todos nós vamos sair juntos! — Alice Rebateu, ignorando os protestos de Lilian.

–Mas...

Não deu tempo nem para terminar a frase. Sirius Black, que estava sentado no braço da poltrona de Remus, encostou na parede com força, em cima de uma pedra com uma pequena ampulheta desenhada. No mesmo momento, tudo ficou borrado, e eles foram puxados contra a parede de pedra...

**Tempo Do Harry **

Gina e Harry estavam sentados juntos. A ruiva deitada no sofá com a cabeça dela apoiada no ombro dele. Eram raras as vezes que eles tinham tempo livre para ficarem juntos desde que começaram a namorar, um mês atrás. Rony estava de pé perto da lareira no salão comunal vazio, olhando para a irmã e o melhor amigo irritado.

–Harry, eu não acredito que você conseguiu convencer mamãe que a Gina deveria ficar o natal aqui em Hogwarts!

–Qual o problema Rony? Vocês sempre ficam! — exclamou Gina ajeitando a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

Rony deu de ombros.

–Mas nós, por algum motivo que eu não sei dizer qual, estamos sempre diretamente envolvidos em qualquer mistério de Hogwarts.

Gina revirou os olhos.

–Uau Rony, _diretamente_! Uma palavra de 11 letras! O Roniquinho já sabe falar palavras grandes!

–Cala a boca! — Rony disse tentando evitar mostrar o quanto suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

Hermione, de qualquer maneira, percebeu, e começou a gargalhar, não apenas da piada, mas também da cara do ruivo. Harry e Gina acompanharam as risadas, e logo, contagiado pelos risos, Rony os seguiu. No meio das risadas, Rony, para não cair, se apoiou um pouco mais na parede, tocando uma pedra com uma pequena ampulheta desenhada.

Tudo ficou borrado, e eles sentiram uma corrente forte, que os empurrou para o chão.

**Tempo Da nova geração**

Rose estava deitada com a cabeça no colo do namorado Scorpious, ambos sentados no sofá vermelho do salão da Grifinória. À sua frente estava o primo Alvo Severus (e eles três eram intrusos da sonserina), Hugo, Teddy, James Sirius, Lilian Luna, Alicia e Franek (os gêmeos Longbottom); Alicia era a única lufa-lufa, mas assim como os sonserinos, estava acostumada a entrar no salão vermelho-e-dourado.

— Não acredito que vamos passar o natal aqui em Hogwarts todos juntos! — Disse o sempre animado Alvo Potter, soltando a gravata da Sonserina levemente.

James Sirius se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira, embora estivesse feliz por não estar no salão da sonserina.

— Eu não acredito que estou vendo a cena da minha prima e o Malfoy no meu próprio salão comunal.

Rose revirou os olhos.

— James! Por favor, supere isso. Eu namoro o Scorp desde junho. E além do mais, deveria ficar agradecido que Diretora Minerva deixar nós — ela disse apontando para os três sonserinos — nos dignarmos ao entrar nessa torre que vocês chamam de salão. Além do mais, ela deixou o Teddy passar o natal com a gente, e ele já saiu da escola faz tempo.

James Sirius ignorou a prima.

— Eu também não consigo acreditar que meu irmão POTTER e minha prima WEASLEY estão na Sonserina, e são melhores amigos do MALFOY.

Rose e Alvo deram uma risada leve. Suas amizades com Malfoy (e com a filha de Pansy e Blaise Zabine, que não puderam passar as férias em Hogwarts) e demais colegas Sonserinos ainda geravam discussões nos encontros de família.

— A Rose é minha namorada não minha amiga. — corrigiu Scorpius, como se aquele fato mudasse algo na afirmação de James Sirius.

— James nós não temos culpa que o Al, o Hugo, Rose e eu temos namorados e você não. — Disse Lilian, falando docemente

Todos puderam ver o rosto do garoto ficar vermelho de tanto raiva quanto de vergonha. Era fato conhecido que James, até mais ou menos seu quarto ano, fez jus ao seu nome, e conseguia encontros pelo menos metade das garotas do ano dele, e algumas do ano acima. Desde de então, porém, o garoto desistiu de qualquer tipo de encontro. Seus primos e irmãos irritam ele, mesmo 3 anos depois, para descobrir quem é a "garota fantástica" que ele quer conquistar para ter parado de sair; ele alega com convicção (e certa irritação) que não existia garota nenhuma.

— Fique quieta! O Alvo não tem uma namorada, ele sai com todas. E você é outra que eu não entendo! Não sei como pode beijar o próprio primo!

Lilian e Hugo eram, sem dúvida, o casal que gerara mais polemica na família Potter/Weasley, conseguindo superar Rose e Scorpius. Os dois estavam saindo a quase um ano agora, independente de seres primos de primeiro grau. Sempre que perguntavam a Lilian Luna o que fez ela se apaixonar pelo próprio primo, ela dava de ombros, murmurando algo como "eu sempre vi ele mais como um amigo e menos como um membro da família"

–Assim.—ela deu um sorriso maroto e beijou Hugo docemente.

Alvo começou a rir da cara de nojo do irmão mais velho quando a Rose e o Scorp resolveram seguir o exemplo da Lilian. Ele sem querer, apoiou numa pedra perto da lareira, que tinha um pequeno desenho de ampulheta.

Tudo der repente ficou borrado, e uma força os puxou para a parede de pedra.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Cantadas fora de hora

**notas: **oi, eu notei que eu não fiz notas no ultimo capítulo, e mesmo que eu só tenha uma review (um beijo enorme a July, por que vc é uma fofa), eu acredito fielmente que tem mais gente que leia. Bom, eu estou re-postando essa fanfic que eu escrevi a uns 3 anos atrás, por que eu notei que eu podia melhora-la e faze-la ficar decente. Eu vou postar uma vez por semana, e estou pensando em traduzi-la para o ingles (se alguem topar me ajudar nisso, já que eu sou uma filha-da-mae preguiçosa, eu aceito com prazer). Espero que gostem, e por favor gente: COMENTEM!

Beijos,

Laslus

P.S. música do capítulo (uma pequena recomendação) - Lily Allen- Who'd have know

* * *

**Salão da Grifinória, Tempo Harry.**

Harry foi o primeiro a levantar, Olhando confuso para os lados. No seu colo, havia uma cabeça ruiva que sem dúvida nenhuma pertencia a Gina, mas ele não conseguia identificar as outras duas ruivas no chão (uma delas era tão parecida com a namorada, que se esta não estivesse no seu colo, ele poderia as confundir). Ele olhou para o lado perto da lareira, e localizou o corpo de Rony caído no chão, a cara pressionada conta a parede, perto de Hermione que acordava confusa na cadeira.

—O que aconteceu? — perguntou a morena antes de olhar para o grupo de adolescentes adormecidos — Quem são essas pessoas?

Em algum lugar na mente de Harry, ele sabia que ele deveria levantar e tentar acordar as pessoas (outra parte da mente de Harry sabia que ele deveria se proteger das pessoas desconhecidas que _literalmente_ brotaram no seu salão comunal), mas ele mal tinha forças para responder para Hermione.

No seu colo, Gina começou a se levantar lentamente, tão confusa quanto a dupla já acordada. Ela passou a mão no cabelo ruivo, coçando levemente a cabeça.

—De onde vieram essas pessoas?

Rony se levantou do chão, usando a parede como apoio, massageando o rosto vermelho. Ele olhou em volta, confuso, e encarou Gina com os ombros levantados.

—É uma boa pergunta. A gente deveria acordar eles?

E como se algum deles tivessem ouvido a voz de Rony, seis pessoas se mexeram do amontado no chão. Lentamente, esse grupo levantou, assuntando o quarteto que reconheceu o rosto de Sirius Black (mesmo que este fosse 20 anos mais novo, coberto por um cabelo ondulado sedoso na altura dos ombros) que ajudava um garoto que era claramente Remus Lupin (novamente 20 anos mais novo, seu rosto não tinha metade das cicatrizes do rosto que os adolescentes estavam acostumados) a se levantar.

Ao lado desses dois, um garoto que Rony, Hermione e Gina poderiam jurar que era Harry se não fossem os óculos quadrados e os olhos castanhos; eles tinham as mesmas feições, o mesmo cabelo despenteado, a mesma altura. Uma ruiva levantou no fundo, ela era muito bonita, com seus olhos verde esmeralda (exatamente iguais aos que o Harry tinha por de trás das lentes de vidro), e ajudou uma mulher baixinha de cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos e um cachecol amarelo-e-preto a se levantar, que por sua vez, puxou um homem mais alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos bondosos (que o quarteto achou incrivelmente parecido com seu amigo Neville).

Harry e seus amigos apenas encararam o grupo levantar e encara-los com a mesma confusão e receio. O primeiro a falar foi o Sirius Black, que abriu um sorriso para os desconhecidos, como se eles fossem uma peça bem pregada.

— Pontas? — ele perguntou se virando para o amigo, o sorriso ainda instalado no rosto, e apontando para Harry — Quem é a sua cópia, com defeitos nos olhos?

Harry piscou ao ouvir o apelido "pontas" sair da boca do garoto que um dia seria seu padrinho, e tudo se encaixou com um _click _na cabeça dele. Ele e Gina haviam levantado do sofá com a movimentação dos desconhecidos (ou pelo menos de parte deles), mas ele agora podia sentir um caroço em sua garganta, o impedindo de emitir qualquer som. Aquele garoto na sua frente era seu _pai_, e a garota ruiva era sua _mãe._

— Eu é que pergunto quem teve a sorte de nascer lindo assim, além de mim! — James disse sorrindo também, olhando nos olhos do garoto que seria seu filho.

Lilian andou alguns passos para ficar ao lado de James, olhando para Harry e depois para os marotos. Seu rosto se contraiu numa cara cansada, mesmo que ela ainda parecesse preocupada.

— James Potter! O que você aprontou dessa vez!? — Lilian exclamou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Seu rosto passou de cansado para bravo em segundos.

James olhou para a mulher ao seu lado, passando a mão no cabelo sorrindo confuso.

—Eu juro que dessa vez não fui eu, Lírio.

Ele levantou as mãos como que se rendesse para a polícia.

— É Evans, Potter!

O garoto abriu um sorriso, piscando para a ruiva, ignorando que a plateia desconhecida os observava de olhos arregalados.

—Tudo bem, se você quiser usar meu sobrenome mesmo antes de casarmos pode usar, mas tem que sair comigo Evans Potter!

Ela revirou os olhos para a cantada de Potter. Rony, no outro lado da sala, cutucou Hermione, mas essa colocou um dedo sob os lábios, pedindo silêncio da parte do ruivo.

—Sinceramente Potter, não temos tempos para suas cantadas de quinta categoria!

Lupin deu de ombros, olhando o grupo como se eles fizessem parte de uma pesquisa.

— Lily tem razão. Não sabemos quem é a cópia do James, ou a ruiva do lado dele. Muito menos os outros dois. Não me façam nem começar a questionar por que tem tantos adolescentes desmaiados aqui.

Harry pareceu recuperar a fala, abrindo a boca antes que perdesse essa habilidade novamente.

— Que tal perguntarem para _ele_? — Disse Harry tentando fazer sua voz sair natural.

Lilian sorriu para ele como se pedisse desculpas, se aproximando com a mão esticada, e olhou para Harry gentilmente, com os olhos verdes iguais ao do garoto.

— Sinto muito, eles são idiotas — Ela disse simpaticamente para o garoto, ignorando os protestos dos marotos — meu nome é Lilian. Lilian Evans, mas pode me chamar de Lily se preferir.

Harry sorriu fracamente, não conseguindo tirar os olhos dela, sentindo algo preso na sua garganta novamente, sem coragem de esticar a mão para cumprimentá-la. Lily parecia confusa, e sabia que deveria sentir de alguma maneira desconfortável com o olhar vidrado que o garoto lhe olhava, porém isso apenas a deixava mais intrigada.

—Eu sei… Eu sei seu nome. — ele murmurou numa voz fraca, ainda olhando para ela — Eu sou Harry Potter, e nós já nos… quero dizer, nós ainda vamos nos conhecer.

Lily encolheu o braço junto ao corpo novamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto James as arregalava.

— Desculpe-me, mas… Você disse Potter? Pontas você tem algum irmão ou primo? — perguntou Remus cautelosamente, mesmo que ele já soubesse a resposta.

— Não… — murmurou James, se aproximando lentamente do garoto, como se ele fosse uma miragem, os olhos castanhos piscando várias vezes.

— Eu acho melhor você explicar...—Gina sussurrou no ouvido do namorado, apoiando a mão no ombro dele.

Harry respirou fundo, sabendo que a namorada tinha razão. Ele olhou para o grupo que havia acabado de chegar, que ainda os encaravam com curiosidade e cautela. Ele sabia que ele tinha de explicar. Ele respirou fundo, _por que nada pode ser minimamente normal na minha vida?_

— Vocês estão no futuro, eu não sei como, eu não sei por que, e nem sei quem fez isso. Eu também não sei quem são as outras pessoas desmaiadas, e eu não posso explicar muita coisa, mas… Eu sou Harry Potter, e eu sou filho de James Potter.


	3. Capítulo 2 - A explicação de Harry

... Sim eu atrasei por uma semana, eu sei eu sei... É que eu sou esquecida e estou cheia de coisa para fazer e trabalhos e peças e... E eu sou complicada. Espero que vocês gostem de qualquer maneira, espero que gostem do capítulo  
Eu queria agradecer pq eu tenho leitores maravilhosos - mas eu vou fazer isso melhor láaaa embaixo  
Ellie Goulding - Every Time You Go - musica do dia, pq essa música também é diva  
Boa leitura :3

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

James parou no lugar, como se estivesse preso ao chão, olhando para o garoto que não podia ser um único ano mais velho que ele, e seus olhos esmeralda brilhando por de trás dos óculos. Ele não podia negar a semelhança entre o menino e ele próprio, seria burro se o fizesse, mas mesmo assim, a ideia não parecia possível. Tantas coisas lhe passavam à cabeça que ele não acreditava que poderia falar uma frase inteira.

— Filho? — ele conseguiu murmurar — mas… Como eu… Você… Quando… Quem…

Harry sorriu levemente para o pai, que agora o olhava como um fantasma. James abriu e fechou a boca mais algumas vezes, sem que nada com algum nexo saísse de sua boca.

—Quem é sua mãe? — James conseguiu dizer após algum tempo, não conseguindo desgrudar os olhos castanhos das órbitas verde-esmeralda do garoto a sua frente.

Alice revirou os olhos.

—James, pelo amor de Merlin, o garoto é igual a você, com olhos verde-esmeralda. Que garota você conhece que tem olhos Verde-esmeralda?

Lily recuou alguns passos. Não é como se ela não tivesse percebido a semelhança entre seus olhos e os olhos do filho do Potter, mas não era realmente possível que… Ela não…

James tirou os olhos de Harry apenas por alguns segundos, para olhar de relance para a ruiva, mas assustada que ele, antes de retornar a olhar para o garoto, como se pedisse uma confirmação.

—Vocês começaram a namorar no final do sexto ano — murmurou Harry com a voz rouca

—Não. Não. Na…Não. — respondeu Lily num sussurro — Me diz que eu não tenho um filho com o Potter.

Harry sabia que sua mãe não era exatamente uma fã de seu pai antes deles começarem a namorar, mas ainda era estranho ver sua própria mãe recusa-lo assim.

—Sinto muito — respondeu Harry sorrindo levemente — eu não posso.

Lily sentiu várias coisas mudando dentro dela. O pensamento de ter um filho caiu como uma pedra em seu estomago, mas ela não pode deixar de sorrir levemente. Ela tinha de admitir que Harry era muito bonito, mesmo que parecesse de mais com James (ela já estava cansada de negar que James era bonito, de qualquer maneira, ela podia muito bem admitir agora). Mas o pensamento de casar com James Potter…

James, por outro lado, estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha, olhando para a garota de seus sonhos (que deixaria de ser apenas um sonho em tão pouco tempo). Ela diria _sim_ para um encontro, e mais que isso, ela se apaixonaria por ele, ela o amaria assim como ele ama ela desde seus 12 anos de idade

—Eu não acredito. — Disse Lilian negando com a cabeça — prove que eu casei com ele.

Harry sorriu, dando de ombros e puxando a varinha para fora do bolso.

—Claro. _Accio._

Flutuando escadaria abaixo vinha um álbum de fotografia. O único álbum de fotos que Harry tinha de seus pais. Junto com o álbum, descia a escadaria um Neville sonolento e confuso. Harry se sentiu mal, mas ele tinha esquecido que Neville ficara em Hogwarts esse ano.

—Harry? Quem são essas pessoas?

Harry abriu a boca para responder, com o álbum em sua mão, mas Alice foi mais rápida.

—Alguém que está tão confuso quando nós! Meu nome é Alice Prettew, muito prazer.

Neville parou no último degrau da escadaria, seu rosto ficou pálido.

—Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? — ele murmurou

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

—Por que?

—Meu nome é Neville Longbottom. — ele murmurou olhando nos olhos da mulher. Ele não podia não-ver sua mãe (a mulher deitada na cama do hospital, incapaz de lembrar o nome do próprio filho) no rosto da adolescente.

Frank engasgou ao ouvir o nome.

—Ele é… Você é… — ele balbuciou, gesticulando com as mãos — Meu nome é Frank. Frank Longhbottom.

Neville, olhou para o homem ao lado de Alice. Ele claramente era muito parecido com seu pai. Seu rosto empalideceu mais ainda, e ele virou-se para encarar os amigos, uma expressão que misturava desespero e confusão.

—Harry? O que está acontecendo?

Harry sorriu fracamente para seu amigo.

—Eles são do passado Neville. Aparentemente eles… Eles são quem eles dizem ser.

Neville soluçou, tentando segurar algumas lágrimas. Ele atravessou a sala, abraçando os dois com força (e ele percebeu que era mais alto que ambos). Alice e Frank foram pegos de surpresa, sem conseguir reagir.

—Desculpem — ele disse numa voz fraca, saindo do abraço e dando uns passos para longe — desculpem eu...

—Tudo bem — murmurou Alice docemente

Ela esticou a mão, hesitando antes de tocar os cabelos de Neville.

—Você é nosso, não é?

—É.

Alice olhou sorrindo, os olhos completamente apaixonados, para Frank, que sorria como se numa ilusão.

—Casa comigo, Alice? — ele soltou sem conseguir se conter — Quero dizer… não agora… Depois de terminarmos a escola… Mas de qualquer maneira…

Ela deu risada, abraçando ele com força.

—Sim. Sim. Sim!

E então eles estavam se beijando como se fosse a última vez (mas, claramente, não seria. Seria apenas mais um de muitos). Neville recuou até ficar do lado de Harry e seus amigos.

—Eu não estava esperando isso. —ele disse rindo, os olhos fixados nos pais, levemente desconfortável.

Harry deu risada.

—Poderia ter sido pior, os seus ficaram noivos, minha mãe está tendo um ataque.

Lilian, que estava olhando para os amigos, sorrindo feliz pelos amigos, virou para Harry, sua expressão era culpada.

—Ah, Harry, eu sinto muito. Mas eles estão namorando a 2 anos e eu e Potter não…

—Eu sei, relaxa. Eu imagino se uns adolescentes aparecessem e dissessem que são meus filhos eu…

Ele parou de falar, por que Hermione olhou para ele alarmada gesticulando e olhando para as pessoas desmaiadas antes de voltar a olhar para Harry.

—Harry. Você não acha que… Não acha que eles são… — ela apontou para o grupo ainda desacordado — você sabe.

Rony recuou o corpo um pouco, olhando para o grupo no chão.

—Não. — disse Rony — não pode ser.

Sirius deu uma risada que mais parecia um latido.

— Será que não seremos os únicos a receber essas surpresas? — ele disse piscando para o grupo — Bom, nenhum de vocês é meu, certo?

O grupo riu.

—Não — disse Gina sorrindo

—Mas você é meu padrinho. — explicou Harry

Sirius sorriu para James.

—Você me fez _padrinho_. Seu veado, eu não acredito!

—Cervo. — corrigiu James automaticamente — e é claro que você seria o padrinho. Será. É. Argh.

Todos deram risada da careta de James (nem mesmo Lilian conseguiu segurar uma risada).

—De quem vocês são filhos então? —perguntou Lupin curioso

Gina sorriu, respondendo prontamente.

—Eu e Rony somos Weasley, filhos de Molly e Arthur.

—Arthur era monitor quando entramos na escola — sorriu Remus — ele e Molly namoraram desde essa época.

Rony fez uma careta.

—Eu sou nascida-trouxa. Hermione Granger, prazer. — respondeu Hermione prendendo o cabelo armado num coque em cima da cabeça — E eu estou pensando… Não seria muito inteligente falarmos do nosso tempo. Não sabemos por que vocês estão aqui.

—O que vocês poderiam falar que alteraria tanto o nosso tempo? — perguntou Sirius dando de ombros.

—Eu não quero ser sinistra nem nada — disse Gina olhando para o grupo — mas vocês vivem durante o auge da guerra de Voldemort. Nada impede que algum de vocês…

Ela não terminou a fala, mas era claro que ela não precisava. Todos os membros da era dos marotos estremeceu com o nome.

—Você disse o nome daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado — murmurou Lupin olhando para a ruiva curiosa — então ou é muito corajosa, ou a guerra acabou.

—Ah, acreditem, Voldemort não desapareceu ainda. — disse Harry seco

Novamente, eles estremeceram.

—Então são muito corajosos. Ou muito burros — disse Sirius. — De qualquer maneira, eu nunca gostei de não poder dizer o nome dele. É só um nome.

—Podem chama-lo de Tom — sugeriu Harry — É o nome dele, mas não é _Voldemort_. Além do mais, deixa ele irritado.

— Tom é tão medonho quanto Voldemort — disse Gina, seus olhos brilhantes ficando opacos — de qualquer maneira, não faz diferença.

Ninguém teve coragem de perguntar como Harry sabia o que irritava o lorde das trevas, ou por que o olhar de Gina ficou frio por alguns instantes. No lugar, Sirius abriu um sorriso galanteador, e olhou para as duas garotas de pé.

—A verdadeira dúvida aqui é se as damas estão solteiras.

O grupo da era dos marotos revirou os olhos.

—Eu namoro o Harry — disse Gina — mas mesmo que eu estivesse solteira, eu não curto um homem com mais de trinta.

O grupo deu risada, enquanto Sirius se fingia de magoado.

—Machucou, ruivinha. Mas eu devo dizer que até o mini-pontas tem uma ruiva e o pontas não.

—_Ainda _não — riu James

Lily corou, evitando olhar para James a qualquer circunstância. Harry, por outro lado, murmurou para a namorada "_mini-_pontas? _Mini_?".

—E a Hermione? Solteira?

Ela revirou os olhos.

—Sim, mas eu não saiu com os padrinhos do meu melhor amigo.

O grupo todo deu risada, e Sirius fingiu que algo o acertara de cheio no estomago teatralmente.

—Ouch.

—Cachorro desde sempre, hein Sirius — riu Harry

O animago olhou para o garoto que seria seu afilhado.

—Acredito que não tenha escolhido essas palavras por acaso.

Harry deu de ombros, o canto dos lábios subindo.

—Não, almofadinhas, foi de propósito.

Os marotos ergueram as sobrancelhas, impressionados.

—Então você sabe de tudo.

Harry deu de ombros.

—_Tudo_ é muita coisa. Mas eu sei de inúmeras peças que vocês pregaram e detenções que receberam graças as _minhas _detenções.

—Que tipo de detenção é aprender sobre a detenção de outras pessoas? —perguntou Lupin confuso.

—O tipo de detenção que o Snape daria.

Sirius olhou para cima com uma careta.

—Seboso dá aula? Quem achou que colocar um comensal na escola era uma boa ideia?

Lily olhou surpresa para Harry, piscando várias vezes, ignorando Sirius.

—Ele… Ele é professor? Então ele nunca se uniu aos comensais?

—Ah, não — disse Hermione — ele é um comensal, mas é um espião para a Ordem da fênix.

Todos os membros da época dos marotos olharam surpresos para a morena, Porém Lily sorria levemente.

—Seboso é um espião pra o _nosso _lado? — perguntou James confuso — tipo Severo Seboso Snape, o sonserino idiota e covarde, melhor amigo de todos os futuros comensais?

—Sev não é covarde — disse Lilian cruzando os braços

Harry e seus amigos franziram a sobrancelha ao ouvir o apelido. _Quem diabos chamaria o snape de "sev"?_

—Você não vai defender o Snape de novo vai Lily? — exclamou Alice — ele continua sendo um idiota.

Lilian revirou os olhos.

—Eu sei que ele é um idiota, eu só estou dizendo que ele não é um covarde.

Harry hesitou um pouco antes de falar.

—Por que você estaria defendo Snape _de novo_?

Lilian olhou para o filho franzindo as sobrancelhas confusa.

—Eu certamente teria de contado isso. Snape foi meu melhor amigo desde que eu tinha 9 anos.

Todos os membros do presente olharam surpresos e um tanto assustados.

—Você não me contou essa história — murmurou Harry.

Como poderia Severo Snape, o homem que o odiava, o homem que chamara Lily de _sangue ruim_, ter um dia sido o melhor amigo dela?

—Ele mora no mesmo bairro que eu, nossos pais trabalham juntos. Ele que me contou sobre a magia, e sobre Hogwarts. Petúnia _odeia _ele, e embora ela nunca vá admitir, eu tenho certeza que ela teve uma queda por ele.

Harry estremeceu enquanto Rony, Hermione e Gina davam risada

—Não fale isso —ele murmurou com as mãos no rosto — Merlin, eu não precisava dessa imagem na cabeça. Tia Petúnia e _Snape_?

—Cara, Snape podia ser seu tio — disse Rony entre risadas.

Harry arregalou os olhos por de trás dos óculos.

—Não diga isso, cara — ele disse — Nunca. Mais. Diga. Isso.

Lilian riu pelo nariz.

—Sua irmã tem um péssimo gosto em homens — disse Sirius de repente

Lilian soltou uma risada alta.

—Isso por que você não viu o cara que ela está namorando _agora_. Perto dele, Snape parece um príncipe. — os marotos fizeram uma careta — Qual o nome dele? Vanner?

—Valter. — corrigiu Harry — Tio Valter.

Lillian arregalou as sobrancelhas.

—Ah, não me diga que ela casou com aquela coisa. Ele tem menos cérebro que uma fada mordedora. E é do tamanho da lula gigante.

Harry riu da descrição.

—Encantador — gargalhou James

Lilian concordou.

—Ah, não, vocês não sabem o que é encantador. Espere até vocês conhecerem o filho deles — Disse Harry sorrindo de lado.

Lilian e James riram de novo, mas a ruiva parou após alguns segundos e franziu as sobrancelhas, percebendo algo.

—Estou surpresa que você conheça eles, Harry. Minha irmã e eu… Nós estamos meio distantes desde que eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts.

Harry não respondeu, e por um momento a sala ficou em um silêncio desconfortável.

—Eu tenho uma dúvida muito importante — disse Sirius — como está minha vida de solteiro aos 30 anos?

Harry deu risada, feliz pela mudança de assunto.

—Como você sabe que está solteiro?

Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas para Harry, como se isso respondesse tudo.

—Nem Você nem Lupin nunca casaram com ninguém. Ou tiveram filhos. Lupin foi nosso professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas no nosso terceiro ano. O único professor bom que a gente teve.

Lupin trocou olhares com Sirius, antes de sorrir para Harry corando levemente.

—Tenho certeza que não fui um professor tão bom assim.

—Bom, todos os nossos outros professores eram comensais da morte ou loucos psicopatas, então, é, você foi o melhor professor — disse Rony

Os marotos deram risada, mas Lilian olhou preocupada.

—Vocês tiveram aula com um comensal da morte?

—Dois na verdade — corrigiu Harry — Três, contando o Snape.

—Harry atrai problemas — disse Gina revirando os olhos.

James abriu a boca para falar algo, agora igualmente preocupado com Harry, mas Alice os interrompeu.

—Ah... Eu não quero interromper, mas aquele pessoal está acordando.

E realmente, quando eles se viraram para olhar os corpos caídos no chão, eles perceberam que muitos deles se mexiam. Harry estremeceu.

* * *

oooooolá, e ai, curtiram? Não curtiram? Posso melhorar? Me digam tudo nos comentários :3  
Eu queria agradecer por que vocês todos são lindos e comentaram! Se voce leu e ainda nao comentou, clica no botaozinho ali em baixo e deixe sua review- qualquer crítica é sempre bem vinda!

Aliás, queria fazer um pedido... peculias alguem ai shippa spock/kirk em star trek? por que eu estou desesperada em busca de uma boa fanfic - em ingles de preferencia, mas pode ser em português... bom agradeço  
Espero ver todos vocês e mais alguns nos comentários e nos próximos capitulos :3  
Beijos,  
Laslus


	4. Capítulo 3 - Malfoy, meu caro Malfoy

Olá leitores amados de meu coração! Como estão todos vocês?  
Eu não atrasei dessa vez *festa* e e os comentários que eu recebi foram ótimos e lindos - e me fizeram não estudar quimica no meio da semana de prova para passar 2 horas revisando e preparando esse capítulo para vocês!  
Música para o capítulo? Uh... Anna Sun - Walk the moon combina bastante com o clima, mas eu estava ouvindo young vulcanos do Fall Out Boy a uns segundos atrás e ela também é fabulsa.  
Espero que gostem! Vejo vocês nas notas finais

P.S. se alguem leu esse capítulo ontem (21/09) e ele estava todo bugado, é porque o resolveu desformatar o capítulo. um beijo a Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter por me avisar 3

* * *

A primeira a levantar era muito parecida com Gina, como Harry percebeu. Ela não deveria ter mais do que 14 anos, e usava um uniforme da Grifinória amassado, a gravata meio solta no peito. Seu cabelo ruivo voava para todos os lados, enquanto ela passava a mão no rosto confusa.

—O que… Alvo? — Lilian Luna Potter murmurou olhando Harry — desde quando você usa uniformes da Grifinória?

—Eu não uso. — disse uma voz sonolenta atrás dela.

Ela se virou (junto com todas as outras pessoas, que se mantiveram em silencio) para olhar o dono da voz. Ele era muito parecido com Harry, mas não usava óculos sobre os olhos verdes, e seu uniforme era verde e prata, tão amassados quanto os de Lilian Luna.

—Quem são essas pessoas?

Lilian Luna olhou diretamente para Harry antes de olhar novamente para seu irmão de novo.

—Eu acho que… Ah pelo amor de Merlin, Alvo olhe para eles.

Alvo obedeceu, encarando o grupo silencioso com atenção.

—Você não acha que… — ele murmurou empalidecendo

—Eu acho que sim.

Alvo se virou para seus amigos caídos no chão, e ambos os irmãos tentaram acordar o grupe enquanto os demais presentes os encaravam silenciosamente.

—Lily — murmurou James no ouvido da ruiva — eu acho que nós somos avós.

Lilian estremeceu, desviou o olhar do grupo para o grifinório ao seu lado.

—Potter, me promete uma coisa? Só repita essas palavras quando nós formos muito, muito velhinhos.

James sorriu levemente, piscando para a ruiva.

—É um encontro.

Lilian revirou os olhos, abrindo a boca para responder, mas a fechou de novo, pois os demais do grupo começaram a levantar lentamente.

—Quem são vocês? — murmurou Neville confuso.

Na frente deles, tudo que Harry podia ver eram cópias estranhas de seus amigos. Uma menina, por exemplo, era tão ruiva quanto qualquer Weasley, mas trajava roupas da Sonserina, e tinha cabelos tão cacheados como os de Hermione. Ou, como outro exemplo, um menino loiro exatamente igual a Draco Malfoy, mas algo nele fazia Harry ter certeza que não era o tal sonserino. Talvez o rosto menos angular, ou o fato que ele podia ler tão claramente a confusão do sonserino como ele nunca poderia ler o Malfoy que conhecia, que parecia sempre estar com a mesma expressão de desgosto todas as vezes que se encontravam.

—A pergunta certa é se vocês são quem eu acho que são. — disse Lilian Luna olhando para Gina com certa curiosidade.

—Eles são iguais a… — murmurou Scorpious.

—Eu sei. — respondeu Rose olhando-os também.

—Pelo menos estamos no salão da Grifinória — murmurou James Sirius olhando com carinho para as paredes enfeitadas de tapeçarias.

—Se é isso que vocês chamam de salão, James— disse Alvo brincando, mesmo que preferisse mil vezes seu salão verde-e-prata ao do seu irmão.

James Potter olhou assustado para o garoto que acabara de dizer o nome dele, pensando se ele ouvira mesmo certo.

— Quem são vocês? — Hermione repetiu a pergunta de Neville

— Antes de explicarmos... Acho melhor alguém trazer meu... Draco Malfoy. — murmurou Scorpious

Harry abriu a boca para perguntar porque, mas Hermione havia sido mais rápida, pegando o mapa do maroto das vestes de Harry.

— Eu trago ele. "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"

Os marotos sorriram entre si ao ver o mapa, mas não falaram nada enquanto viam Hermione habilmente localizar o ponto que era Draco Malfoy e saindo pelo quadro na mulher gorda.

— Harry — disse Lilian sutilmente — eu... Posso ver aquele álbum de fotos que você disse que tinha?

Harry, que parecia num certo transe enquanto olhava os adolescentes, encarando a mãe por alguns instantes até entender o que ela havia pedido.

— Ah! Claro!

Ele pegou o álbum e estendeu-o para a ruiva, que agradeceu com um sorriso, antes de se sentar num dos sofás atrás de si; James sentou ao seu lado, e os demais daquela época se amontoaram perto do álbum, querendo ver as fotografias.

Hermione voltou não muito tempo depois, com um Draco Malfoy ao seu lado, petrificado e flutuando. Rony, Harry e Gina puderam apreciar a imagem de Malfoy petrificado antes que Hermione tirasse o feitiço

— Granger? Qual o seu problema? — ele exclamou irritado

— Eles — ela disse apontando para os marotos e seus amigos vendo o álbum — são do passado. Aqueles são os pais do Harry e do Neville, junto com Sirius Black e Remus Lupin.

Ele tentou fingir não estar interessado com a viajem no tempo.

—E o que eu tenho com isso?

Hermione revirou os olhos e apontou para o grupo novo.

— eles nos não conhecemos, mas só vão explicar se você estivesse aqui.

Draco bufou, olhando para o grupo.

— Vocês Grifinória são os seres mais bizarros que eu conheço. Não podiam passar UM feriado de natal sem trazer uma multidão de outras décadas para cá.

— Quero dizer, tio Draco — disse Alvo — que eu e meus demais colegas não-Grifinória nos sentimos ofendidos por seremos chamados de tais.

Tudo que Alvo falava tinha um leve tom de ironia. Draco parou e olhou para o grupo que Hermione apontava pela primeira vez; o garoto que acabara de falar com ele parecia uma cópia cuspida de Harry Potter, mas sua postura e tom de voz combinavam demais com as vestes verde-prateadas para Malfoy achar que era o Potter. O padrão se mantinha para o restante do grupo, pessoas parecidas com uma ou duas pessoas daquela sala, e o olhar do loiro foi passado rapidamente um por até que seu olhar parou na pessoa que ele estava tentando evitar olhar: o garoto loiro de olhos cinza-azulados e rosto fino. Curiosamente ele foi o primeiro a falar

— Eu sou Scorpious Malfoy, e nós somos de 2020. Eu sou filho de Draco Malfoy.

Draco olhou para o garoto de 15 anos a sua frente, piscando várias vezes. _Potter, o que você fez_.

—Potter, qual é seu plano? — ele exclamou dando as costas para o suposto-filho — me trazer aqui contra a minha vontade e me dizer que eu tenho um filho? Isso nem ao menos faz sentido!

Harry revirou os olhos, tentando não pensar o que implicaria aquele garoto ser o filho do Draco.

—Não faz sentido por que não é um plano. Olha Malfoy, eu estou tão confuso quanto você. Tudo que eu sei é que meus pais estão aqui, com a mesma idade que nós, e que aparentemente… que aparentemente essas pessoas são… nossos fi… do futuro.

Harry engasgou na palavra "filhos", e mente girando entre ter seus pais e ter seus filhos. Malfoy engoliu em seco.

—Eu não acredito em você Potter, ele não é meu filho.

—Sim, eu sou. — respondeu Scorpious, olhando nos olhos do futuro-pai.

Draco olhou o garoto de cima a baixo, ainda desconfiado.

—Quem é sua mãe?

—Astória. Astória Greengrass Malfoy.

A sala ficou em um silencio por alguns segundos, todos analisando a expressão de Malfoy, tentando ler o rosto do loiro, mas sua face pálida se manteve neutra.

—Não tem nenhuma Astória no nosso ano — Disse Ron confuso, quebrando o silêncio.

Gina colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, virando a cabeça um pouco para o lado.

—É por que ela é do meu ano. Ela… Malfoy… Astória Greengrass é mestiça.

Os Grifinórios arregalaram os olhos para o loiro, confusos.

—Obrigada Weasley — disse o loiro sarcasticamente — eu realmente não sabia quem Astória era.

—Mas… GreenGrass é o sobrenome de Daphne do nosso ano — murmurou Harry — e Daphne é puro sangue.

O rosto neutro de Malfoy ia se quebrando a cada segundo.

—Astória é a filha ilegítima do pai de Daphne com uma _trouxa_. — ele disse, praticamente cuspindo a palavra "trouxa" — Ela tem sorte de carregar esse nome, e eu _nunca _sujaria o sangue da minha família com ela.

Harry sorriu levemente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

—Parece que você fez Malfoy. Parece que você casou com uma meio-sangue.

A máscara neutra se partiu completamente, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo era obvio ver as emoções de Draco Malfoy. Era uma mistura estranha entre confusão, raiva e, escondido, medo.

—Cala a boca, Potter! Eu não sou um dos seus amigos traidores de sague!

Scorpious recuou um pouco, os olhos arregalados, e Rose colocou a mão em seu ombro amigavelmente.

—Eu sou Aline — disse uma garota do grupo tentando distrai-los dos Malfoy — Aline Longhbottom.

Neville olhou para a garota empalidecendo e ao mesmo tempo sorrindo.

—E eu sou Franek — falou o garoto extremamente parecido com a menina — irmão gêmeo mais velho.

—Por menos de um minuto! — exclamou Aline olhando para o irmão dela antes de encarar Neville — mas de qualquer maneira, nós… Bom nós somos seus filhos.

Neville sorriu para os dois adolescentes, dando um passo receoso para frente.

—Oi — ele disse sem saber como reagir, encarando os gêmeos.

—Oi. — eles disseram ao mesmo tempo

Neville deu risada, mais por nervosismo do que por qualquer outra coisa.

—Quem é a mãe de vocês?

—Hanna Abbott — respondeu a Lufa

Neville pareceu tão surpresos quanto o restante do grupo.

—Hanna? — disse Rony dando um tapa amigável no ombro do amigo — ela é bem bonita cara.

Neville corou.

—Ela pediu ajuda em Herbologia semana passada e… Nós íamos estudar depois do recesso de natal…

Harry, Ron, Hermione e Gina deram risada.

—É um encontro, cara. — disse Harry sorrindo

—Eu não acredito que a gente vai poder ver como essas aulas foram de verdade! — exclamou Franek — Mamãe não cansa de contar essa história. Aliás, foi graças a elas que você vai virar professor.

Neville olhou espantado para o garoto.

—Eu? Professor? Deve haver algum engano.

—Professor de Herbologia — disse Alicia sorrindo — e diretor da Grifinória.

—O que é um pouco desconfortável para mim — disse Franek — eu não posso espirar lá dentro sem que você fique sabendo.

—Você só está bravo por que ele pegou você aos amassos com aquela quintanista — disse James Sirius dando risada.

Franek corou até as pontas das orelhas, olhando para o pai tentando ver sua expressão, mas ele não estava mais prestando atenção.

—Professor Neville! — exclamou Hermione

—E diretor da Grifinória! — disse Gina impressionada

Neville sorria tanto que as bochechas haviam começado a doer. No outro canto da sala, Alice e Frank olhavam para o garoto que viria a ser filho deles um dia, sorrindo.

—O que aconteceu com McGonagall? —perguntou Harry de repente

—Diretora. — respondeu Rose Weasley automaticamente

Nenhum dos membros do presente teve coragem de dizer em voz alta a pergunta seguinte. _E Dumbledore?_

—Bom… — murmurou Ron — ele já tem seus cento e poucos anos.

—115 — corrigiu Hermione numa voz rouca — de acordo com o cartão do sapo de chocolate.

—Já que estamos falando de meu glorioso chara — disse Alvo dando um passo à frente — Meu nome é Alvo. Alvo Severo Potter, a seu dispor.

* * *

Olá, estamos de volta! Gostaram? Amaram? Adoraram? Odiara? Destestaram? me contem tudo nos comentários! As melhores e piores cenas, o que vocês esperam ver - e o que esperam não ver-, os ships de vocês, qual a sua casa de hogwarts ... tudo está valendo!  
Eu particularmente adoro esse começo de todo o pessoal se conhecendo e tentando entender o que está acontecendo - acho tão engracado de escrever! Eu tenho uma explicação bolada sobre como o tempo dessa fanfic funciona (baseada no numero não saudavel de séries de fantasia e ficção cientifica que eu assisto), e eu estou muito animada para explicar - mas preocupada! E se ficar muito confuso? Viajens no tempo dão sempre um nó na cabeça das pessoas... Bom, a gente resolve esse problema quando chegar lá, eu acho.  
Espero que tenham gostado, vejo vocês nos comentarios - e no capítulo que vem!  
Beijos,  
Laslus


	5. Capítulo 4 - Teddy Remus Lupin

Olá, tudo bem? Eu sei, to atrasada, eu sei. Desculpa? Além de estar enrolada até o pescoço com os 12716 projetos da escola, eu posto essa história em 2 sites, e eu atualizei lá no outro e podia jurar de pés juntos que tinha postado nesse tb :x perdão. Em compensação, dois capítulos essa semana \o/

Eu estava ouvindo hsm e camp rock, por que eu tenho alma de criança, mas se vocês quiserem outra música, recomendo Sooner or Later - Mat Kearney (que tem um amv lindo de doctor who, se você curte doctor who)  
Boa leitura!  
P.S. esse capítulo vai provavelmente ter uma surpresa para a maioria de vocês, espero que vocês gostem

**XoX**

Em um movimento teatral ele fingiu tirar um chapéu invisível de sua própria cabeça, fazendo uma reverencia exagerada, mas nenhum dos membros do presente deu risada.

—Você é… Meu filho? — disse Harry vagarosamente, como se tivesse medo de tropeçar em alguma palavra

—Sim. O filho mais bonito, na verdade.

Atrás dele, James deu a língua para o irmão mais novo, mas ninguém prestou atenção.

—E… Alvo _severo — _perguntou Harry confuso, com ênfase no "severo". — tem _certeza?_

Alvo deu risada.

—Sim, é…

—Uma longa história que você não vai contar — interrompeu James Sirius

Alvo levantou as mãos como quem se rende.

—Ok, ok, você é o irmão mais velho.

Novamente, a frase era carregada de ironia. James Sirius deu alguns passos para frente, e Harry encarou ele fixamente assim que ouviu a palavra "irmão". Ele e Alvo eram bem parecidos, mas a diferença que mais marcava os dois era que por de trás de um óculos de armação quadrada os olhos de James Sirius eram castanhos.

—Bom, — começou James Sirius — meu nome é James Sirius Potter…

—Nomeado em homenagem aos marotos mais bonitos — interrompeu James do outro lado da sala

James Sirius e Sirius Black deram risada.

—Exatamente. — concordou o garoto do futuro — e eu tenho 17 anos.

Harry encarava os dois garotos fixamente.

—Eu tenho dois filhos. Merlin, eu tenho dois filhos!

Lilian Luna se aproximou dos irmãos.

—Três, na verdade — ela corrigiu encolhendo os ombros — Lilian Luna Potter, 14 anos, prazer.

Harry encarou a filha por alguns segundos antes de conseguir falar alguma coisa.

—Você é ruiva. — ele disse mais para ele mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

A garota deu risada.

—Eu sou ruiva. Acontece muito na minha família.

Harry piscou várias vezes, só então se lembrando que haviam outras pessoas na sala, incluindo Gina, bem ao seu lado, que parecia encara a garota com tanta intensidade quanto o próprio Harry.

—Quem é sua mãe? — ele perguntou

—Você demorou um pouco para perguntar isso — disse Alvo — tanto o Tio Draco, quanto Professor Loghbottom fizeram essa pergunta primeiro.

Harry lembrou de perguntar por que diabos seu filho se referia a Malfoy como "tio Draco", mas no momento ele tinha problemas maiores.

—É por que eles os filhos deles foram mais rápidos para se apresentar! Agora me respondam!

Lilian Luna riu.

—Meu Merlin, em pensar que o mundo bruxo depende de você. É a Gina Weasley, é claro.

Harry se virou para Gina ao mesmo tempo que a ruiva se virava para ele. Eles sorriram confusos por alguns segundos, antes que começassem a rir. Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente por que, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia parar de gargalhar. Ainda dando risada, Harry passou os braços pela cintura da ruiva, a abraçando fortemente antes de a levanta-la no ar e gira-la.

—Alvo Severo é um nome _terrível._ — Disse Gina quando seus pés voltaram ao chão.

Harry riu mais um pouco.

—Péssimo. — concordou Harry antes de colar seus lábios no dela

Quando eles se separaram, Rony era o que parecia mais confuso.

—Você casou com minha irmã caçula. — disse Rony olhando para o Harry — e teve _três _filhos com ela.

Harry e Gina coraram.

—Ele nunca vai superar isso — disse Lilian Luna sorrindo — _todas _as vezes que vocês estão discutindo ele usa "você teve filhos com a minha irmã" como argumento.

Harry, Gina e Hermione deram risada, enquanto Rony corava e cruzava os braços.

—Eu estou muito feliz por vocês. — disse Hermione abraçando Gina e Harry fortemente.

Rose Weasley acenou para o grupo.

—Meu nome é Rose Weasley. _Sim, eu sou uma Weasley na Sonserina_. E eu tenho 15 anos, a mesma idade que Alvo e Scorpius.

—Eu sou Hugo Weasley — disse Hugo aparecendo por de trás da irmã — tenho 14, a mesma idade de Lilly. Nós somos filhos de Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger.

Hermione e Rony coraram exatamente ao mesmo tempo; da cabeça aos pés, a pele deles refletia um vermelho tomate. Hermione tentou olhar para Rony, mas no momento que seus olhares se encontraram, ambos viraram o rosto, ficando ainda mais corados do que antes.

—Ah, por favor — Disse Malfoy, sentado numa poltrona afastado do grupo — ninguém pode estar surpreso que o Weasley e a Granger terminaram juntos, pelo amor de Merlin, _eu _sabia disso.

Gina deu risada.

—Eu odeio concordar com Malfoy, mas é verdade, eu estou feliz que uma hora vocês vão se entender e começar a sair. E se casar. E ter filhos. Dois.

Hermione bateu no ombro da amiga, só não corando mais por que seria humanamente impossível ficar mais vermelha.

—Eu não gosto do nome Hugo — murmurou Sirius de repente, ainda sentado do outro lado da sala, perto dos amigos.

Hugo olhou para o homem, reconhecendo-o de fotografias.

—Você é Sirius Black não é? Seu nome _literalmente _significa "cachorro preto".

Sirius soltou uma risada como se fosse um latido.

—Verdade, meus queridos pais não tem um bom gosto para nome.

Draco olhou para o homem falando curiosamente.

—_Você_ é Sirius Black?

—Sim, por que?

Draco deu de ombros.

—Esperava alguém diferente…Eu sou filho da sua prima Narcisa.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

—Não espere que eu te trate como família. Eu não acredito que Cissy se casou mesmo com Lucius Malfoy. Ela definitivamente é minha segunda prima favorita.

Remus bufou.

—Por que você tem três primas e uma delas é _Bellatrix._

Sirius riu.

—Verdade. Aliás, o que aconteceu com minha amada Prima Bella?

—Fugiu de Azkaban ano passado — respondeu Neville quase num murmúrio.

Todos os membros da época dos marotos pareceram espantados.

—Isso não é tipo… impossível? — perguntou James

Harry deu de ombros.

—Ela não foi a primeira. E teve ajuda de Voldemort e de alguns dementadores.

—Quem foi o primeiro? — perguntou Lilian curiosa.

Harry desviou o olhar e olhou para os filhos, tentando mudar de assunto.

—Então… Sonserina — disse ele olhando para Alvo — como é estar na casa das cobras?

Alvo sorriu abertamente, claramente orgulhoso de sua própria casa.

—Glorioso. — ele respondeu, o sorriso indo de orelha a orelha — e tenho que confessar que ter a Rose e o Scorp ali contribuem um pouco.

Os dois riram pelas narinas.

—Um pouco? Eu praticamente _sou _a glória da Sonserina. — ela riu — Scorp… ele ajuda.

O loiro deu a língua para eles, sorrindo, mas os membros do passado estavam muito ocupados olhando para o trio verde-e-prata.

—Então… — disse Rony — vocês são… amigos do filho do Malfoy?

Draco pareceu interessado pela primeira vez desde que seu filho se apresentara.

— Scorpius é eu melhor amigo desde nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts… Minha prima… _amizade _não é exatamente a palavra que eu usaria para descrever a relação deles.

Rose sorriu levemente para o rosto confuso das pessoas que cresceriam para ser sua família.

—Eu e Scorpions estamos namorando. — ela explicou, passando o braço pela cintura dele.

O garoto sorriu para a namorada.

—Por que dar essa notícia uma vez não foi o suficiente — ele murmurou, respirando fundo.

Pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, Draco e Rony tiveram exatamente a mesma reação: Ambos levantaram num salto, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

—O que? — eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Eles se olharam com raiva por alguns segundos.

—Nenhum Malfoy namoraria uma Weasley.

O desdém era palpável na voz do loiro, tanto que Scorpius até se assustou. A máscara de neutralidade que ele tanto usava, porém, não tinha retornado. Em seus olhos era fácil ler outras emoções, _medo _sendo a principal.

—Nenhuma Weasley namoraria um Malfoy! — exclamou Rony — Nós temos respeitos por nós mesmos. Uma família de _comensais._

Rose rolou os olhos. Ela já tivera essa conversa uma vez, mas pelo menos na época dela a guerra já havia acontecido.

—Pelo amor de Merlin — interveio um garoto de cabelos azuis — a guerra acabou a 22 anos, ninguém mais é um comensal na nossa época.

Rony e Draco se calaram, ambos parecendo lutar contra a vontade de continuar a expressar sua indignação. O resto pareceu surpreso ao ver o garoto de cabelos azul, se questionando como eles não o viram antes.

—E você… quem é? — perguntou Gina inclinando a cabeça.

O menino sorriu, levantando de sua poltrona. Ele não usava uniforme de nenhuma das casas… Para falar a verdade, ele não usava uniforme nenhum, vestindo uma veste preta básica de bruxos. Ele aparentava ser mais velho que todos eles, mas algo (talvez o cabelo azul berrante) fazia impossível detectar sua idade.

—Teddy. — ele sorriu se apresentando — Teddy Remus Lupin.

Lupin, sentado do outro lado do salão comunal, quase pulou ao ouvir seu nome. Sirius, ao seu lado, pareceu quase tão confuso quanto o amigo, levantando o rosto em segundos.

—Remus Lupin tipo… Eu sou seu…

—Pai. — Teddy terminou a frase por aluado — É. Embora eu esteja mais velho que você agora.

Remus piscou várias vezes.

—E você tem tipo… uma mãe?

Teddy deu risada.

—É geralmente assim que acontece.

Remus olhou para seu lado esquerdo, aonde Sirius estava sentado, mas o moreno não estava olhando para ele. O lobisomem voltou o olhara para o filho.

—Quem é sua mãe?

— Nymphadora Tonks.

Sirius virou o olhar para o Remus, seu rosto vermelho.

—Ah, ela é bem legal, Sirius, para uma _criança de 3 anos_! — ele exclamou irritado

Remus olhou para o garoto ao seu lado, abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes.

—Sirius não… Por que você está tão bravo?

Sirius abriu um sorriso sarcástico que escondia extremamente mal um rosto magoado.

—_Por que eu estou bravo_? Ah motivo nenhum Remus! Por que você _acha?_

—Sirius! Não é como se…

O animago levantou irritado, e empurrou a mão de Lupin para longe quando esse tentou segurar seu braço.

—Não Remus, eu sei que você tem muito a perguntar para o _Teddy_ ali. Fique à vontade.

Antes que o lobisomem pudesse responder, Sirius havia saído irritado do salão Comunal, subindo as escadas que levavam para os dormitórios masculinos. Remus levantou logo em seguida, hesitando ao olhar em volta e encarar os olhos (cor de mel) do filho.

—Me desculpa.

Ele não esperou uma resposta antes de subir correndo atrás de Sirius, pulando os dois primeiros degraus da escadaria. Todos permaneceram calados por alguns segundos, até que Harry tomou coragem para quebrar o silêncio, pigarreando antes de falar.

—O que foi aquilo?

James suspirou, se afundando no sofá, e passando a mão sobre os olhos.

—Sirius e Remus estão namorando a… sei lá… um mês?

Lily deu os ombros. O resto da sala permaneceu em silencio, olhando-os estupefatos.

—Um mês e pouco… Talvez dois… — a ruiva respondeu — eles acham que a gente não sabe.

—Sirius e… Remus? — disse Harry lentamente — namorando?

James franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando para os amigos antes de olhara para o filho.

—Sim. Ninguém nunca te contou?

Teddy pigarreou, seu cabelo azul mudando de cor para vermelho.

—Eu também não sabia.

Não só James, mas Lily, Alice e Frank olharam para o menino de cabelo azul, a mesma expressão de confusão espalhada pelo rosto.

—_Ninguém _te contou?— Perguntou Lily espantada — Tipo, ele é seu pai.

—Além do mais… Remus… Bom Remus é gay. — completou James hesitante — eu não estou duvidando que ele ame sua mãe, pessoas tem suas exceções, é claro.

Teddy passou a mão pelos cabelos, claramente desconfortável.

—Eu… Eu não sabia.

Rony fez uma careta e se aproximou de Harry, murmurando para o amigo.

—E quando você acha que nada mais vai te surpreender nesse dia.

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça, ainda olhando pasmo para os que seriam seus pais. James passou a mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os.

—Vocês realmente não sabiam?

Tanto Harry e seus amigos quando o grupo do futuro fizeram "não" com a cabeça.

—Merlin! O quão errado pode ter dado esse namoro? — perguntou Alice preocupada — Quero dizer, se eles não contaram para ninguém, algo deve ter acontecido.

Lily mordeu o lábio, olhando a escadaria aonde os amigos haviam desaparecido.

—Aparentemente muito. Sirius e Remus se dão bem no seu tempo, Harry?

A pergunta atingiu Harry, surpreso.

—Ãh… — disse o moreno, repassando rapidamente todas as cenas que ele tinha aonde os dois adultos estavam juntos — sim, como… Bom como dois melhores amigos, eu acho.

_Remus pensou que Sirius era um comensal por 12 anos, _Pensou ele _Mas tirando isso eles estão ótimos. _

James encolheu os ombros.

— Em que ano estamos?

Rony franziu as sobrancelhas.

—1996, por que?

Lily arregalou as sobrancelhas, e mexeu os dedos como se estivesse fazendo uma conta.

—E vocês tem 16 anos?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. E Lily pareceu ainda mais surpresa.

—Estamos 20 anos no futuro. — murmurou Alice, entendendo a matemática — O que quer dizer que… Que nós tivemos vocês aos 20 anos.

James e Frank, que até agora não tinham entendido o que as meninas estavam falando, acompanharam-nas com as caras de surpresa.

—Isso é… Bom, daqui a 4 anos. Eu não esperava por isso. — murmurou Frank vagarosamente.

Lilian bufou, ainda incrédula com dado.

— Em 4 anos eu perco minha mente e tenho um filho com o Potter. Isso é… incrivelmente rápido.

James passou a mão pelo cabelo e mordeu o lábio, claramente desconfortável.

—4 anos é mesmo muito pouco tempo.

**XoX**

Então, curtiram? Sim, sim, eu simplismente amo sirius e remus, e eu abri mão de tantos ships para fazer essa fanfic - e mante-la no canon, que eu me recusei a fazer Sirius não estar perdidamente apaixonado por remus (e vice-versa. Espero que vocês gostem do ship, mas se não é a praia de vocês, não se preocupem, eu não pretendo me focar muito no casal (embora o próximo capítulo esteja carregada da relação dos dois), e provavelmente não vai ser citado muito alem de pequenas , sirius e remus de lado, o que vocês acharam do capítulo? Eu sei que eu tenho leitores lindos que comentam, e/ou favoritam e colocam em "watch", então eu quero agradecer cada um de vocês, e não se esqueçam de comentar rapidinho:3

**Beijos**

**Laslus**


	6. Capítulo 5 - O morto e o Lobisomem

wehee,  
lembram quando eu falei que não ia ter muito Sirius e Remus? eu-meio-que-fiz-um-capítulo-inteiro-com-eles desculpem! Mas eu prometo que isso não vai acontecer de novo (ou pelomenos, nao com frequencia), e eu só me deixei levar pela fofura - deem uma chance, eu não gostava de sirius/remus até ano passado, e agora eu sou perdidamente apaixoanda por esse casal -  
Bom, não se preocupem, eu não fiz um capítulo só de romance e fofuras, ele tem trama, e ele é importante para a história, então eu espero que vocês gostem!  
Música do capítulo: Colbie Caillat - What If Lyrics

* * *

—Sirius! — exclamou Remus subindo as escadas o mais rápido que podia — Sirius!

Ele só parou de correr quando chegou na porta de onde costumava ser o quarto que ele dividia com o restante dos marotos. A porta estava trancada, mas isso não surpreendeu o lobisomem, que já tinha a varinha na mão e o feitiço _Alohomora _na ponta da língua.

—Sirius. — ele murmurou abrindo a porta lentamente

O maroto estava jogado na cama que em outro tempo pertencia a ele, e Remus mal prestou atenção no quarto a sua volta.

—Vai embora Remus — murmurou o garoto sem olhar para a porta — você deve ter muito a perguntar para _Teddy._

Lupin caminhou até a cama ao lado direito de Sirius, a cama que costumava ser dele, se sentando de frente ao garoto.

—Ele pode esperar. Sirius… Eu sinto muito.

O animagado deixou uma risada seca escapar.

—Sente pelo que? Por se separar do rebelde sem futuro, se casar com uma mulher bonita e jovem e ter um filho que pode escolher a aparência que ele quer? Ah sim, tenho certeza que você está _muito _triste ao ver seu _infeliz…_

—Cala a boca! — interrompeu o outro — Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre nós dois, ok? Ou o que vai acontecer… Enfim, você entendeu. Eu só sei o que eu tenho agora, e agora eu tenho o melhor namorado que eu podia pedir, e _nenhum _plano de me separar dele, _nunca._

Sirius Bufou.

—Namorado este que ninguém sabe sobre.

—Isso foi uma escolha de nós dois, sirius, não finja que eu sou o único querendo esconder nossa relação… Além do mais… Sirius, você notou os nomes dos filhos de Harry?

Sirius deu de ombros, franzindo as sobrancelhas com a mudança de assunto.

—O que é que tem?

Remus passou a mão no rosto, procurando as palavras.

—James Sirius… Lilian… Sirius, você pode homenagear _uma,_ pessoa importante nos nomes dos seus filhos, talvez _duas, _mas 6? Sirius… Qual a chance de serem 6 pessoas _vivas?_

Sirius empalideceu, engolindo em seco, mas Remus não parou de falar.

—Além do mais, você viu o álbum de fotos. Nenhuma foto recente de nenhum de nós, nenhuma foto recente de Harry! Que tipo de criança tem o álbum de fotografia do _casamento_dos pais na mala da escola?

Sirius sentou na cama, encarando os olhos de aluado.

—Você não… Você não acha que nós estamos…

Remus encolheu os ombros.

—Eu quero acreditar tanto quanto você, mas explicaria um bocado!

Sirius cobriu o rosto com as mãos por alguns segundos.

—Você sobreviveu. — ele murmurou mais para ele mesmo — Teddy… Teddy é muito mais novo que Harry ou qualquer um dos outros…

—E eu só teria tido ele depois de… Bom, você sabe.

Sirius negou com a cabeça, fazendo um som que parecia uma risada.

—Aluado, quem diria que de nós, você seria o mais sortudo.

—Sortudo?! — exclamou — Se eu estiver certo eu enterrei todos vocês! Que tipo de sorte é essa?

Sirius deu de ombros.

—Você viu sua família crescer.

—Nós não sabemos disso. Eu fiz as contas, Teddy vai nascer em menos de dois anos, se nós estivermos no final de 1996, como afirmam. Você-sabe-quem ainda está solto.

Sirius sorriu levemente de qualquer maneira.

—Isso significa que você não vai me trocar pela minha de 3 anos?

Remus deu risada, e Sirius permitiu, pela primeira vez desde que entrara no quarto, que seus olhares se encontrassem.

—Sim, quer dizer que eu não vou te trocar por ninguém. Além do mais, eu ainda sou 100% gay.

Sirius bufou.

—Melhor que continue assim. Não quero competição. Aliás, acho que você tem um fetiche pela família Black.

Remus riu novamente.

—_Você_ não quer competição? Eu tenho que aguentar todas as meninas de Hogwarts _e_todos os caras. E é bem provável, isso explicaria minha queda pelo seu irmão.

Sirius fez uma careta e bateu com o travesseiro alheio no rosto do outro, apesar do tom de piada na voz do lobisomem.

—Não se preocupe com toda Hogwarts, eles não têm seu charme. Sou bissexual, não uma puta. E, cara, não fala isso sobre meu irmão de novo, vou ter pesadelos.

Remus sorriu docemente.

—Você é os dois, bissexual e puta, as duas coisas só não têm conexão. E provavelmente_eu _terei pesadelos, foi a pior piada que eu fiz, por Merlin!

Sirius deu a língua para o namorado, que bateu nele com outro travesseiro de vingança. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, em silencio.

—Então… Você não vai terminar comigo, não é? — Perguntou Lupin se aproximando um pouco os rostos.

Sirius fingiu que estava pensando por alguns momentos, antes de plantar um beijo na boca dele.

—Não. Desculpe por eu ter enlouquecido.

Remus deu de ombros, beijando ele novamente.

—Eu namoro uma Drama Queen, estou acostumado.

Sirius fez uma expressão ofendida exagerada, colocando a mão no peito e abrindo a boca num "O" perfeito. Remus deu risada.

—Eu? Estou ofendido! Como se você não fosse pirar se eu aparecesse casado com sua prima e com um filho. Você provavelmente faria aquele seu discurso "_Eu sou um lobisomem, eu sou ruim para você, sua vida não vai ter futuro se você ficar comigo, um dia você vai perceber isso"_.

—Eu sei, eu na verdade, eu só não faço esse discurso diariamente por que eu sei que você não vai me escutar.

Sirius beijou-o mais uma vez, com mais intensidade.

—Que bom que você sabe. Um dia você aprende que esse discurso é inútil.

Remus passou a mão pelos cabelos de Sirius, um olhar melancólico tomando conta das orbes castanhas.

—Hey — said Sirius olhando nos olhos do namorado — eu juro que a gente vai concertar seja lá o que aconteceu. Eu não vou morrer tão cedo.

Remus sorriu, beijando-o.

—Eu sei.

Os dois levantaram das camas, olhando em volta do quarto pela primeira vez. O quarto tinha as mesmas camas, os mesmos lençóis, os mesmos móveis, os mesmos tapetes. Porém tinham diferenças muito sutis berrando que o quarto não pertencia aos marotos. Para começo de conversa, havia uma quinta cama aonde costumava ter uma estante de livros. Os postes colados nas paredes eram errados: até os do chuddley cannons, colados em volta da antiga cama de Sirius tinham jogares que eles nunca haviam visto antes (que agora acenavam animadamente para os dois).

—Acho que devemos uma explicação para o pessoal lá em baixo. — disse Remus tirando o olhar dos pôsteres de futebol estáticos numa parede.

Sirius riu pelo nariz, ainda analisando o quarto.

—Pronto para sair do armário?

Remus encolheu os ombros.

—Ah, vou sentir falta de Nárnia.

Sirius olhou para ele confuso.

—Eu definitivamente preciso te ensinar mais sobre cultura trouxa. E você ainda se diz um rebelde da família Black.

Sirius empurrou-o com os ombros, entrelaçando as mãos deles alguns segundos depois.

—Hey, eu sei bastante da cultura trouxa! Eu assisti todos os episódios de Star Trek!

Remus riu pelo nariz, sorrindo.

—Ainda tenho que te apresentar a "Doctor Who"… E a "A feiticeira". Visão trouxa de bruxos é sempre hilário.

—A minha dúvida é se algum deles tem gays numa espaço-nave.

Remus deu risada.

—Pela última vez, Kirk e Spock não estão namorando!

—Claro que estão! Spock é um Vulcano, Vulcanos beijam com as mãos, e eles seguram as mãos várias vezes! Além do mais, eles são Th'y'la, que na cultura Vulcano significa amigo, amor e _amante._

Remus sorriu.

—Claro, claro...

Sirius bufou.

—Eu vou perguntar para Hermione se ela concorda comigo.

Eles começaram a descer as escadarias, ainda segurando as mãos.

—Sirius, eles são de 20 anos do futuro, duvido que alguém sequer saiba o que _Star Trek_é!

Sirius empurrou o namorado com os ombros.

—Quer apostar?

Eles chegaram no andar de mãos dadas, para encontrar um salão comunal silencioso se não pelas pequenas conversas paralelas. Todos se calaram assim que viram eles no último degrau da escada (o último a se calar foi Alvo Severo, que precisou de uma cotovelada de Rose no estomago para entender que era preciso ficar em silêncio).

Sirius pigarreou, colocando o punho sobre a boca com a mão livre, e abriu um sorriso de lado.

—Senhoras, senhores, James. Temos algo para anunciar.

James cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sorrindo convencido.

—Se é para avisar que vocês estão namorando a dois meses, todo mundo já sabe.

Os dois pareceram surpresos.

—Três, na verdade — corrigiu Remus, e depois virou para Sirius — você abriu sua boca para o James não foi?

Apesar da fala, ele tinha um sorriso leve nos lábios, e Sirius apenas revirou os olhos.

—Sempre esperando o pior de mim. Que tipo de namorado é você?

Remus deu risada.

—O tipo que conhece você.

Lily sorriu olhando para o casal.

—Ninguém precisou contar, era bem óbvio. — ela disse rindo

Alice passou o braço no ombro da amiga, sorrindo para eles também.

—Não existem muitas pessoas que fariam Sirius Black parar de dar em cima de toda Hogwarts. Na verdade eu acho que só tem uma.

Remus corou fortemente, mas sorriu para os amigos. James podia jurar que viu o rosto de Sirius ficar vermelho também.

—Isso simplifica muito — disse Sirius soando aliviado — Eu pensei que…

Ele parou de falar, como se tivesse acabado de perceber que ele falava em voz alta. James inclinou o corpo pra frente no sofá, franzindo as sobrancelhas e olhando preocupado para os amigos.

—Você achou que nós iriamos nos importar? Você achou que _eu _iria me importar?

Sirius coçou a cabeça desconfortável.

—Eu… Eu sei lá, isso não é muito bem visto em famílias puro sangue… nem para os trouxas, para falar a verdade… e a gente divide um quarto e… idiota, eu sei.

Ele parou de falar ao ver a expressão no rosto de James.

—Idiota nem começa a cobrir. — disse James preocupado, andando em direção ao casal — Desde quando a gente se importa com o que puros sangues pensam? Desde quando a gente se importa com qualquer coisa? Sirius, vocês dois (e Pedro) são meus melhores amigos, eu dividi meu quarto com vocês por 6 anos, e eu dividiria pelo resto da minha vida.

Sirius sorriu, e James puxou o animado para um abraço. O grupo inteiro sorria, para os dois amigos, menos Draco Malfoy, que sentado na poltrona, encarava o outro lado desconfortavelmente.

—Não pelo resto da sua vida — disse Sirius ainda no abraço — Eu posso ser o padrinho do Mini-pontas ali, mas eu não preciso acompanhar cada momento.

James gargalhou, soltando do abraço e batendo na cabeça do amigo; seu rosto e o de Lily estavam vermelhos.

—Cala a boca, seu pulguento.

Sirius soltou uma risada que parecia um latido, e andou de volta até seu lugar numa poltrona, puxando Remus pela mão para sentar do seu lado.

—Teddy — disse o lobisomem olhando para o garoto de cabelo azul — eu sei que isso deve ser muito estranho para você. Mas eu adoraria conversar sobre… bom sobre você, mais tarde.

Teddy sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

—Sem problema…Eu sei que você e minha mãe só vão se conhecer daqui a muitos anos, na sua perspectiva. Eu só… Acho que todos nós deveríamos dormir um pouco.

* * *

e ai, curtiram? Eu sei que deve ter sido meio chato para quem não curte sirius/remus, desculpem! (se bem que, para quem curte, deve ter sido um prato cheio)  
acho que é isso. Bom, espero que gostem do capítulo, e novamente, quero pedir para que deixem seus comentários lindos - por que eu estou recebendo palavras maravilhosas de leitores perfeitos como vocês, e eu adoraria receber também para esse capítulo! É claro que qualquer problema, críticas são sempre bem vindas - e incentivadas, eu quero sempre melhorar!  
Beijos,  
Laslus


	7. Capítulo 6 - Comensal na Sala

Olá! Eu sei que eu demorei muito, perdão, mas eu simplismte detesto postar no , por que eu sempre tenho a impressão que eu postei quando eu não postei -' espero que gostem!

Um beijo a todos os leitores lindos :*

* * *

Harry piscou várias vezes, olhando para o relógio de pulso.

—Eu estava pensando em chamar o diretor… Mas Teddy está certo, precisamos dormir. Além do mais, Dumbledore deve estar dormindo. Eu acho que nós temos uns 4 quartos vazios…

—Podemos dividir por famílias. — sugeriu Rose prontamente — Um quarto para os Potter, um para os Longbottom, um para os Weasley e um para… Blacks, Lupins e Malfoys?

Hermione sorriu.

—Era exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

Rose deu de ombros, sorrindo orgulhosa.

—Tão mãe, Tal filha, eu acho.

Hermione sorriu, mas seu olhar parecia ainda estar encantado com a existência da garota, como se esperasse que ela desaparecesse logo.

—Esperem! — Exclamou Draco pulando da cadeira — Vocês não esperam que eu _durma_ aqui, esperam? Por que eu me recuso a passar uma noite inteira nessa insanidade.

Alvo bufou.

—Eu também odeio ficar no salão da grifinória, Tio Draco, mas…

Draco olhou irritado para o garoto.

—Pare de me chamar de tio! Eu estou cercado de pessoas que afirmam que eu… que eu me tornei um traidor de sangue e que meu filho namora uma _Weasley_, eu não vou ter uma versão fajuta do Potter me chamando de tio!

Alvo pareceu ofendido, mas não respondeu. Harry, por outro lado, não se deixou assustar.

—Malfoy, eu não sei o que você espera, mas até que nós saibamos por que eles estão aqui, nós não podemos sair. Então cale sua boca de fuinha, e aceite que, pela primeira vez, você está no mesmo barco que nós.

—Eu não pedi para ser colocado nisso! Eu estava na biblioteca, sozinho, enquanto essa loucura roubou a cena, eu fui _literalmente _arrastado aqui pela sua amiguinha sangue-ruim…

A varinha de Harry levantou tão rápido para Draco que a maioria dos presentes não viu o movimento.

—Tome cuidado com sua seleção de palavras, Malfoy. Você _realmente _não quer arranjar uma briga com essas pessoas.

Draco mexeu a cabeça, exasperado.

—Querem me atacar? Vão em frente, melhor que aquentar toda essa _reunião familiar_.

Ele se virou para ir embora, mas Scorpius parou na sua frente, cruzando os braços. Agora, frente a frente com ele, Draco podia ver alguns detalhes que impediam o garoto de ser uma cópia dele. Os olhos eram mais leves, as sobrancelhas menos arqueadas, o rosto era mais corado e menos pontudo. Eles eram, porém, da mesma altura, o que causou um estranhamento por parte do Scorpius.

—Pai. Você não vai sair desse salão comunal.

Draco riu de escárnio.

—Quem vai me impedir?

O garoto fingiu que essa versão mais nova de seu pai não o assustava.

—Eu vou. Eu não posso te deixar sair.

—Por que você se _importa_? Toda essa bagunça é aparentemente aonde você quer estar.

Scorpius respirou fundo.

—Por que eu sei o que você fez no seu sexto ano… o que você está fazendo.

O rosto de Draco Malfoy ficou pálido, e ele instintivamente trouxe os braços para mais perto do corpo, permanecendo em silêncio.

—Você vai se arrepender. Pai, você não tinha uma chance antes, eu estou te dando uma agora. Não.

Draco ficou parado, sem mover um músculo, olhando para aquele menino que alegava ser seu filho, que aparentemente sabia mais do que qualquer pessoa que estivesse pregando uma _peça_ deveria saber.

—O que Malfoy está fazendo? — Perguntou Rony, que assistia a cena, assim como todos os outros, curiosamente.

Scorpius abriu a boca, mas fechou novamente, olhando para seu pai.

—Não. — Murmurou Draco — você não faria…

—Draco é um comensal — disse uma voz feminina.

Todos se viraram para Rose Weasley assim que ela falou. Draco fechou os olhos e cerrou o maxilar.

—Ele é só um garoto — disse Lilian olhando para Draco com as sobrancelhas cruzadas — você-sabe-quem não…

—Claro que não — mentiu Draco — ela deve ter confundido as datas. Se eu fosse um comensal, eu não estaria aqui, certo?

Harry deu um passo em direção ao loiro, ignorando sua tentativa de defender-se.

—Eu sabia! — ele murmurou — Hermione e Rony disseram que eu estava exagerando, mas eu estava certo, não é? Ele te marcou.

Draco se virou para o filho, ignorando a pergunta de Potter.

—Espero que você esteja feliz por assinar minha sentença de morte.

Scorpius revirou os olhos.

—Eles não vão te matar.

—Não é com eles que eu estou preocupado. — murmurou, antes de encarar o que seria um dia a ordem da fênix — Eu suponho que eu vá ser petrificado e mantido aqui contra a minha vontade até vocês contatarem um membro da ordem?

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

—Você é mesmo um comensal? — ela perguntou pasma

—O que você acha, Granger?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

—Eu sempre soube que você era um idiota preconceituoso, mas eu não esperava que você fosse um _genocida_.

Draco revirou os olhos.

—Não seja dramática Granger, não é como se eu tivesse matado alguém ainda.

A garota abriu a boca para rebater, mas Lupin a interrompeu.

—_Ainda?_ Ele te mandou para uma missão, não foi?

Draco não respondeu, e Lily Luna deu um passo a frente.

—Vamos dormir, sinceramente, isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum. Draco, você, obviamente, não vai sair de perto das pessoas desse grupo. Alguém tem alguma objeção sobre a separação de quartos sugerida?

Ela olhou fixamente para Sirius e Remus.

—Eu passei muitos anos dormindo em baixo do mesmo telhado que minhas primas para ter medo dele. — respondeu Sirius apontando para Draco— além do mais, gosto da ideia de poder manter um olho nele.

Draco pensou em responder algo insinuativo, mas seu bom senso – pelo menos o que havia sobrado dele – fez ele se manter em silêncio,

—Um lembrete importante — disse Hermione bocejando — Não saiam de seus quartos e, mais importante, _não falem com ninguém _que não sejamos nós. Potters no quarto dos meninos, Weasley no andar de cima, Longhbottom acima dos Weasley e Black/Lupin/Malfoy no último, parece justo?

Draco queria berra, e dizer que _não_, que tudo aquilo era uma grande injustiça, mas ele apenas subiu as escadas, seguido pelo próprio filho, por Teddy, e pelo casal Sirius e Remus.

Hermione hesitou um pouco, antes de seguir, corando, o trio ruivo que subia para o quarto dos Weasleys. Rony fingiu que não estava corando também. Eles entraram no quarto desconhecido, e Rose e Hugo se apoderaram rapidamente de duas camas. Hermione deu risada, se sentando na terceira cama, enquanto Rony sentava na cama oposta, a sua frente.

—Então… — ela murmurou — nós temos que … falar sobre isso?

Rony se esforçou ao máximo para não corar.

—Acho que não… Quero dizer, sim… Quero dizer… Eu não sei.

Hermione riu, e desviou o olhar.

—Bom saber que seu não sou a única nervosa aqui.

Rony riu também, e percebeu quando a garota virou-se para encarar a dupla deitada na cama, já sem sapatos e sem capa.

—Eles são muito bonitos — ela murmurou sem perceber.

Rony, que estava ainda olhando para ela, voltou seu olhar na mesma direção da garota, sorrindo suavemente.

—São. É estranho.

Ela voltou a olhar para ele, rindo pelo nariz.

—Nem me fale… — ela sorriu, tendo uma idéia — Deixa eu tentar uma coisa.

Ela se virou de volta para os garotos, e exclamou com uma voz forte.

—Hugo Weasley, não deixe sua capa no chão do quarto.

O menino murmurou alguma coisa muito baixa para eles ouvirem, mas ele levantou da cama, recolhendo a capa e colocando ela na cama. Hermione riu silenciosamente.

—Minha mãe costuma usar esse tom comigo quando ela quer que eu faça algo. — explicou a garota — Sempre quis saber se eu conseguia fazer isso.

Rony sorriu.

—Não é como se você não tivesse tido muito treinamento. Quero dizer, você as vezes age como uma mãe com Harry e comigo…— Ele parou de falar ao ver as sobrancelhas levantadas da menina —… Não que eu te veja como minha mãe!

Ela riu pelo nariz, e mais uma vez, olhou para a dupla deitada por cima do ombro.

—Eu espero que não… — ela murmurou, antes de perceber o que ela falava — Quero dizer…

Rony interrompeu ela.

—Acho que nós dois deveríamos dormir. Aliás, — ele completou, aumentando o tom de voz — acho que está na hora de nós quatro dormimos.

—Vocês não são nossos pais ainda — respondeu Rose, apesar de estar entrando embaixo das cobertas.

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam e deram risada, antes de imitarem os garotos e deitarem e suas devidas camas.

Assim que os Potter entraram no quarto, porém, eles encontraram um problema: 5 camas e 7 pessoas.

—Por que nosso quarto é sempre o mais cheio? — reclamou Alvo

James deu risada.

—Por que seus pais resolveram ter três crianças ao invés de uma ou duas que nem os amigos deles.

Harry e Gina coraram, e Harry jogou o travesseiro da própria cama na cara do pai, dando risada.

—Hey! — exclamou o animago

Harry deu de ombros, rindo.

—Eu acho que… — Gina começou — Bom, acho que eu e Harry poderíamos dividir uma cama, então nós vamos ter 4 camas e 5 pessoas, tudo que precisamos é algum dos irmãos dividirem a cama…Ou James e Lilian.

O casal do passado, corou levemente, e embora James sorrisse com a ideia, Lilian cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

—Eu acho que posso dividir a cama com um dos meus irmãos… — murmurou Lilian Luna, olhando para os garotos do seu lado.

Lilian Evans respirou fundo.

—Não — ela disse antes que seu bom senso calasse sua boca — Se nós vamos fazer _isso,_ nós vamos fazer que nem esperado. Além do mais, eu tenho uma irmã mais velha, e se eu fosse dividir uma cama com ela, eu enlouqueceria… mas talvez isso seja pelo fato dela ser _petúnia, _mas enfim.

James arregalou as sobrancelhas.

—Isso não significa, Potter — ela continuou ameaçadoramente, olhando para James — que se você encostar um dedo em mim, eu não vá fazer algo que vá impossibilitar o nascimento de Harry ali.

James empalideceu um pouco, mas seu sorriso se manteve.

—Eu não ousaria.

Ela bufou, mas não respondeu, deixando o dormitório num silêncio constrangedor.

—Bom. — disse Harry — Esse é meu quarto, então acho que eu… eu e gina vamos dormir na minha cama, vocês podem se espalhar, acho que eles não se importariam. Meu colegas de quarto, eu quero dizer. Só não destruam nada.

Ele falou a última frase olhando diretamente para Alvo e James Sirius, que pareciam muito entretidos fuçando na gaveta de Ronald. Ambos os garotos pararam instantaneamente, fechando a gaveta e pulando cada um para uma das camas a seus lados. Harry riu levemente, tirando a gravata e se jogando na própria cama.

—Boa noite — disse Lilian Luna, entrando em uma das camas.

Gina hesitou um pouco, antes de entrar em baixo das cobertas junto com Harry. Os últimos a deitarem foram James e Lilian, que pareciam estranhar cada movimento em direção a cama.

—Isso é outro nível de estranho — murmurou Lilian, finalmente deitando de um lado da cama.

James riu.

—E o que não é? Nessa noite, eu vivenciei com certeza as coisas mais estranhas da minha vida.

Lilian riu de leve.

—E olha que você divide um quarto com Sirius Black.

James soltou uma gargalhada, antes de deitar de costas para a ruiva.

—Boa noite Lilian.

Ela suspirou.

—Boa noite Potter.

* * *

E ai, o que acharam? Me contem nos comentários3

O próximo capítulo sai amanha, se tudo der certo!

Eu percebi que eu não respondi aos comentários, o que é muito chato, por que vocês fizeram comentários tão lindos :3 então vou tentar resumir uma resposta para cada um aqui em baixo e apartir do próximo capítulo responder cada review...(comentários logados serão respondidos em PM)

**julia diq: **Olá! Eu sempre fico com preguiça de me logar tb haha só não esqueço a senha por que eu tenho que postar 3 Fico mtmtmt feliz que você gostou tanto! E eu fico feliz que você esteja curiosa com sirius/remus, eu planejei tudo para que nosso amado Teddy possa existir haha. Eu nunca fui muiiito fã da Dora, mas eu aprendi a gostar com tantas fanfics que eu li com ela rsrS. **Beijos, Laslus**

**IRAS: **Pode me abraçar sim haha mas só se eu puder te dar outro abraço por ser tão fofa! Eu gosto muito dessa fanfic para abandona-la, fico feliz que você tb ;) **Beijos, Laslus**

**Scorose: **muiiiiito oobrigada amor! Já vi que você gosta de Scorose, aposto que você vai amar o próximo capítulo então! **Beijos, Laslus**

**July: ** Muito, Muito, Muito obrigada! Espero que continue acompanhando ;) **Beijos, Laslus**

Bom, até o próximo capítulo!

**Beijos, Laslus**


	8. Capítulo 7 - O Cervo e a Corça

Olá! Tudo bem? Eu sei, eu to uma semana atrasada. Eu nem tenho uma boa desculpa  
Eu tenho ótimas notícias para vocês: Estou de férias!  
O que significa que eu vou escrever o tempo todo que eu puder, e avançar para a verdadeira trama dessa fanfic - por que ela j á esta com 8 capítulos (contando o prólogo) e a primeira noite ainda não acabou... ops.  
Esse capítulo é dedicado a todos os leitores que shippam James/Lily, por que esses dois vão me matar de fofura um dia. O próximo capítulo será bem maior e menos romantico. Eu prometo.  
Mas, o que tem de errado com um pouco de fofura, afinal?  
Obrigada por todos os comentários lindos que eu recebi :3  
Música do capítulo: Moulin Rouge - Elephant Love Medley (é a música de um dos meus musicais favoritos, se vocês nunca viram Moulin Rouge, eu super recomendo! Tem no Netflix)  
Bom, sem mais delongas, eu apresento o tão esperado capítulo  
Beijos,  
Lalus

* * *

Lilian Evans estava deitada a exatos 47 minutos e ela não conseguira pregar o olho por nenhum mísero segundo dos 2820 que ela tivera para dormir até agora. Se ela não estivesse dentro de sua própria mente, ela provavelmente diria para ela mesma que o motivo de não conseguir dormir era o fato dela estar dividindo a cama com _James Potter_.

O problema era que ela estava na própria mente, e ela sabia muito bem que o motivo não tinha nada a ver com o fato dela estar dividindo a cama com ele. Na verdade, a presença dele ali era de alguma maneira reconfortante, como se o calor que ele exalava e suas respirações levemente descompassadas que faziam a cama se mover lentamente indicavam que ela não estava completamente louca; o que era besteira, é claro: o simples fato dela não estar incomodada com a presença dele era um sinal que ela estava perdendo completamente a sanidade.

—Você está acordada — murmurou uma voz atrás dela.

Não era uma pergunta, então ela apenas assumiu que ele podia sentir a respiração descompassada dela tão bem quando ela sentia a dele.

—Nem você. — ela murmurou em resposta — o que te mantém acordado?

Ele riu levemente, fazendo a cama inteira mexer no mesmo ritmo.

—O mesmo que você. Quer conversar?

Lilian sentou na cama, pegando uma varinha da mesa de cabeceira e murmurando _silencio _antes de se virar para Potter – que havia imitado seu movimento, e estava sentado de pernas cruzadas na cama. Lilian franziu as sobrancelhas após fazer o feitiço.

—Não é _possível —_ exclamou Lilian — até fazer feitiços é estranho aqui?

James riu levemente, e tirou a varinha das mãos da ruiva, girando-a nos dedos.

—É por que você usou a minha. Você sente a magia diferente quando ela é canalizada por uma varinha que não é a sua.

Lilian corou um pouco.

—Desculpe, eu só peguei a primeira varinha que eu vi.

James deu de ombros.

—Não tem problema.

Lilian encolheu os ombros, e ambos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. James pensou em como ele faria para começar uma conversa como essa. Felizmente, a garota tomou conta disso por ele, olhando para o grupo dormindo antes de se voltar para James.

—É só… É muita coisa, sabe? — ela murmurou — Se alguém viesse do futuro e dissesse para mim "você vai namorar James Potter" eu acharia que ele está louco, mas eu até conseguiria aceitar. Mas nós não estamos falando de um encontro… Nem de 2, nem mesmo de 20. É um casamento… é uma família inteira. E ainda tem…

—A pressão — completou Potter automaticamente — como se você tivesse que fazer dar certo. Nós _temos_ que sair, e namorar e fazer dar certo para casar, por que a _vida _de uma pessoa depende disso, uma pessoa que a gente conhece. _Droga_, a vida de 4 pessoas, por que nosso filho vai ter outros 3. É como se… Como se a gente não tivesse uma escolha.

Lilian arregalou os olhos surpresa, sem falar por alguns momentos, olhando ele perplexa.

—Não pareça tão surpresa, Lírio — ele murmurou rindo levemente — Eu posso ser perdidamente apaixonado por você desde nossos 12 anos, mas não quer dizer que isso não é estranho para mim.

Lilian pareceu envergonha.

—Eu não quis dizer que… — ela tentou explicar — que não é estranho para você. É só que, eu não achei que você fosse tirar as palavras de minha boca.

Ele sorriu levemente, e deixou seu olhar vagar para as pessoas dormindo.

—O que você acha que aconteceu? — ela sussurou, seu olhar também nas cinco pessoas no dormitório.

Ele olhou diretamente para ela com seus olhos castanhos levemente opaco.

—O que você quer dizer? — apesar da pergunta, o rosto de Potter não demonstrava confusão.

Ela revirou os olhos.

—Não se finja de bobo, James, não combina com você. O que você acha que aconteceu conosco?

James suspirou e bagunçou o cabelo com uma das mãos, evitando olhar para ela por alguns segundos.

—Eu acho que nós morremos. — ele finalmente disse — eu acho que Sirius morreu também, e eu acho que demorou tanto para Remus se recompor que ele só se apaixonou de novo décadas depois. Eu acho que nós morremos a muito tempo atrás, tempo o suficiente para não ter nenhuma foto de Harry mais velho naquele álbum.

Lilian dobrou as pernas para perto do corpo, e escondeu a cabeça entre os joelhos.

—Ótimo. — ela disse ironicamente, sua voz meio sufocada pela própria perna — Eu estava na esperança que eu era a única com essa teoria. Quem sabe você fosse rir de mim e me chamar de paranoica.

James negou com a cabeça, apesar dela não poder ver.

—Harry é um ótimo garoto, mas ele está escondendo muita coisa de nós.

Eles passaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio, e demorou um pouco até que Lilian levantasse sua cabeça para olhar para o garoto a sua frente.

—O que eu vou fazer se um dia eu _quiser _sair com você? — ela murmurou — se um dia eu resolver dizer sim? Como eu vou saber se eu não estou fazendo isso por que eu acho que é meu dever? E se eu sempre disser _não_? Como eu vou saber se não sou só eu com medo do que pode acontecer?

Apesar da confusão da ruiva, James sorriu.

—Você já pensou em dizer sim? Antes disso tudo?

A garota corou levemente, agradecendo a fraca iluminação por não deixar isso tão transparente, e cogitou por alguns segundos em mentir.

—Já. — ela disse, afinal o que ela tinha a _perder?_ — Mas não aumente muito o seu ego Potter, se um garoto te chama para sair semanalmente por 6 anos, você considera por um tempo. Além do mais, esse ano, que você _milagrosamente _resolveu não dar em cima de mim a cada 4 segundos e tentar _conversar _comigo para variar… Eu gostei.

James sorri de lado, e abriu a boca, antes de fecha-la novamente, mudando de ideia no que falar. Ainda sorrindo, ele olhou diretamente para ela.

—Se fosse só eu e você. Esqueça… Esqueça a guerra, e esqueça o Harry. Esqueça tudo que aconteceu hoje. Se fosse você e eu, e você tivesse me conhecido a quatro meses atrás, e eu tivesse te convidado para… Qual aquela coisa trouxa que tem uma tela enorme e pessoas atuando dentro?

Lilian deu risada.

—Um cinema?

Ele riu junto.

—Isso, _cinema_. É um lugar comum para ir num encontro, certo? — ela assentiu com a cabeça, e ele continuou — Perfeito. Então você conheceu esse cara, a quatro meses atrás, e ele é meio que um idiota, mas ele é engraçado e inteligente e _diabolicamente bonito, _e ele te convida para sair e ir no cinema. O que você responderia?

Lilian deu risada, e evitou olhar para ele ao responder.

—Eu diria sim, mas…

James colocou ambas as mãos na boca dela, impedindo ela de continuar, enquanto ele sorria como uma criança.

—Nada de "mas", eu falei para você esquecer tudo. Vamos, uma saída, não é um pedido de casamento. Eu prometo que nós vamos conversar que nem dois seres humanos normais, aonde nossos possíveis futuros filhos e netos não sejam o assunto. Vamos lá, Lily.

Ele a olhava com olhos castanhos enormes, como se ele _precisasse _que ela dissesse sim. Ela entendeu que ele precisava ter certeza – ou incerteza – das coisas tanto quanto ela. Ele precisava saber se eles iam funcionar por que eles funcionam, ou por que eles se sentiriam obrigador a faze-los funcionar. Ela deu uma risada leve, sem acreditar no que ela estava prestes a fazer.

—Tudo bem, Potter, você venceu. _Um _encontro, e não um pedido de casamento.

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha, e se levantou da cama num salto. Ela deu outra risada, e olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

—O que você pretende fazer? — ela perguntou zombeteiramente — você não pode exatamente me levar para um cinema _agora_.

Ele sorriu sem graça, bagunçando o cabelo mais uma vez.

—Eu estava esperando que você se contentasse com uma ida a cozinha.

—Nós não deveríamos sair daqui. — ela murmurou

Ele, obviamente, ignorou, puxando a capa da inviabilidade do bolso, junto com um pedaço de pergaminho amassado.

—Eu tenho um mapa de toda a escola _e_ uma capa da invisibilidade. Nós vamos comer, e nós voltamos. Você não quer se afastar um pouco dessa loucura?

Ela revirou os olhos, mas levantou da cama, se enrolando na capa preta com frio, antes de entrar embaixo da capa da invisibilidade de Potter, e assistir ele abrir o mapa do maroto – mapa esse, que ela havia visto em algumas poucas ocasiões, e ainda espantava ela.

—Eu não acredito que eu concordei com isso — ela murmurou enquanto eles saiam silenciosamente do quarto.

Ele deu risada.

—Eu sei, não é? E tudo que eu precisei foi fingir uma viagem do tempo e inventar filhos e netos para nós e todas as pessoas que nós conhecemos.

Ela deu um tapa no braço dele.

—Hey, calma Evans! — ele exclamou — Eu só estou brincando, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, e você sabe.

Ela deu de ombros.

—Soa algo que você e os marotos fariam como uma pegadinha.

Ele deu uma risada incrédula.

—Bom saber que você acha que nós somos tão fantásticos assim com magia, Lily.

Ela só deu de ombros, e os dois saíram lado a lado em direção à porta. Eram exatamente meia noite e trinta e sete quando eles saíram do quarto em direção à cozinha. James carregava um sorriso no rosto que se mantinha tão firme na sua face que Lilian pensou se um dia ele iria parar de sorrir. Hoje era, claramente, a noite mais estranha que Lilian Evans já tivera na vida dela.

Claro que ela não sabia o que ainda estava por vir.

* * *

E então? O que acharam? Me contem nos comentários! Eu leio todos eles e pulo de alegria e fico toda feliz, respondo eles e tento melhorar o que sugeriram para os próximos capítulos.  
Espero ver todos vocês nos próximos capítulos - que, se tudo der certo, vão chegar logo.  
Beijos,  
Laslus


End file.
